Sweet Sweet Summer
by OnlyTheGoodeSpyYoung
Summary: Gallagher goes on a vacation on a cruise ship for their Cove Ops final. They're about to meet Blackthorne. But things go wrong and they end up with close calls with death, fighting to stay alive. "I can't help but think things aren't academic anymore."
1. Trailer

Sweet Sweet Summer

TRAILER:

Macey: Ugh, come on Cammie. You just need to get your mind off of Josh. This is the perfect way to do that!

Cammie: _there's no way I will ever find anyone else_

*TRANSITION*

Grant: Come on, man! We're going on a cruise! Lighten up.

Zach: What's the use? I really hate cruise ships. It brings back memories of my parents who used to take me on trips like those. And besides, only couples go on cruises and we all know –

Zammie: (together but in different places of the world) Love is lost on me.

*TRANSITION*

Bex: *running with luggage* Cammie! Hurry up!

Cammie: I'm coming, I'm coming! *bumps into someone* oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!

??: haha. It's okay. I'll help you.

Cammie: thanks. *looks up and find a guy around her age with hazel eyes and brown hair*

??: No problem *looks down and finds a girl with dirty blonde hair striking blue eyes.

Cammie & ??: Whoa….

Cammie: _When his hands touched mine, I felt a spark go through me._

??: _Whoa, when my hand brushed hers, I felt something tingling go through me._

Cammie: Hi, I'm Cammie

??: Zach.

Cammie: *smiles*

*TRANSITION*

Cammie: Zach…I'm leaving…

Zach: what?!

Cammie: I-I'm sorry Zach. My school's leaving

Zach: wait! I-I love you…

Cammie: *speechless*


	2. Packing

**Since it seems that everyone likes Sweet Sweet Summer the best, I will update that more often than It's My Life, It's Now or Never. **

**SHOUTOUT to my reviewers:**

**magpie55: thanks! and I sure will! Thanks for the idea! **

**JacksonAndChase4ever: first of all, THANKS! Second of all, um there wasn't going to be a lot, but just for you I'll put some in.**

**GoodeSpyYoung96: thanks so much! And I sure will!**

**Hearts4ever: haha oh don't worry. He will! And thanks for liking it! ZAMMIE 4 EVERRR.**

**GigglesRockSoDoI: awe, thanks! **** and yes you are! Congrats and thanks!**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING YOU GUYS!!!!**

**I wanted to do something other than public school since lots of people had already done it.**

**I was planning on making a story called: Deadly Love (where Zach is a serial killer and accidentally falls in love with Cammie) review and tell me what you think about that idea!**

**NOW ONTO THE STORY!**

"**Attention ladies!" the headmistress said (who also happens to be my mother), "We have a special treat for you. This year, for your CoveOps final, it will take you aboard the Carnival Cruise Ship called Celebration." All around me girls started screaming excitedly. "This is not all fun and games ladies. You need to locate an organization called Blackthorne and get all the information necessary on them. Good luck. We leave tomorrow. Get packing ladies!" she finished. Let me introduce myself. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, or Cammie for short. My mother, Rachel Morgan, is the headmistress of my school, Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. We are supposed to be a school for rich, snobby, heiresses, but that's just our cover. We're really a school for spies, but no one can know that. My friends are Rebecca Baxter (but call her Bex unless you want to wake up in the hospital), Elizabeth "Liz" Sutton, and Macey McHenry. "This is perfect Cam!" Bex said, "An all expense paid trip on a cruise with us girls sounds great!" "Technically, we're supposed to find out information about a group called Blackthorne too Bex. What I don't get is how the cruise ship has to do with that organization." I said as we walked back to our rooms to get packed. "Who knows? Maybe the cruise ship is their headquarters" Liz said. We finally got to our door and I was about to open it when Macey stood in front of it. "When we go in there, none of you are to pack yourselves ok? I will do it for you." Macey said. We rolled our eyes. "Of course, Mace. We know, we know." We said in unison. That's Macey for you. "My girls must look HOT when we relax in paradise" Macey said defensively. I was laying on my bed, watching Macey pack our things. Bex was listening to music and Liz was on her computer. Suddenly, Bex took out her earpieces. "Cam, I don't see why you're not excited for the cruise" she said. Of course, I couldn't hide anything from my best friend. "It's just that, I was born on a cruise ship and that was where my mom and I were when we heard the news about my dad…" I trailed off, "and there are gonna be a TON of couples there on the cruises, and I don't I can handle it after the Josh thing…" Suddenly, Bex, Liz, and Macey were at my side hugging me. "It's alright Cammie. We're here for you. No matter what." They all said in unison. I hugged them back and wiped a tear from my eyes, that I hadn't even known had been there. We finished getting ready for tomorrow and I lay down in my bed, in the darkness wondering what tomorrow would bring.**

**I MADE IT EXTRA LONG FOR YOU GUYS!! NEXT EPISODE IS THE CRUISE!!! THE BOYS COME IN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!! REVIEWWWWW. GRACIASSS **


	3. Sparks Fly

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP THIS INSTANT, THIS WHOLE BUCKET OF POISON WILL GO ON YOUR FACE!!"

That's what I woke up to. Did you guess whose voice it belonged to? Yep. It was Bex. I woke up with a start. I mean, who wouldn't, if you knew your geeky/scientist friend was capable of concocting deadly poison, and good at it too? Even worse, when I woke up, there was nothing in her hands. "oh good! You're awake" Bex smiled innocently. She was far from that. "God, Bex! What'd you do that for?!" I asked while rubbing my eyes. "Uh, hello? Cam, did you forget? Today's the day we go on that cruise and we gotta get up early. It leaves in 1400 hours." She replied. Oh yeah. The CoveOps final. Greaaattt.

We boarded a helicopter to the ship docks. It was NOT a comfortable ride. Imagine the whole sophomore class (A/N: yeah they're still sophomores and you'll see why I made them sophomores rather than juniors later on) and each girl had a suitcase. Except for Macey, who had 6. How the girl could take 6 suitcases full of things on a one week vacation was beyond me. This was gonna be a very uncomfortable 2 hr flight.

Zach's POV

"Dude! Come on! How great is this? Dr. Steve finally let us have a vacation on a cruise! You should be happy about this? Why. Aren't. You. Happy?" Grant asked. "Technically, Dr. Steve said we had to find out all we could about this organization called Gallagher Academy. Second, I hate cruise ships, it brings back memories of the times my parent's used to take me on these trips. And besides, cruises are for lovey dovey couples, and we all know –

ZAMMIE: (said at same time but in different places) love is lost on me.

Cammie's POV

Finally. We're at the sea port. Thank god. I thought it would never come. As soon as the the helicopter landed, I was the first to get out and stretch. It felt good. Mr. Solomon told us "Good Luck" as we boarded the ship. Bex and I shared a room, while Macey and Liz shared a room that had an adjoining door that connected our rooms together. "Come on Cammie!" Bex said as she raced to our room. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Hold on!" I replied struggling with my suitcase (and Macey's who gave me hers to carry.) I couldn't see where I was going, and for a spy, that's VERY bad. Therefore I felt myself bump into someone and my luggage went flying. Instead of freaking out, I tried to play it cool.

Cammie: "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" I stuttered. Yeah, Cammie. Way to play it cool.

??: It's okay. I'll help you pick up your luggage.

Cammie: thanks. *looks up to find a guy her age with brown hair and hazel eyes*

??: *looks down to find a girl his age with dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes*

Zammie: *locks eyes*

Cammie: uh-uhm, I'm Cammie.

??: Zach.

Cammie: *smiles* Nice to meet you Zach.

Zach: You too. Cammie. Here's your luggage.

Cammie's POV

_Whoa…when his hand brushed mine to give me my luggage, I felt a spark go through me..what is this feeling? This never happened with Josh._

Zach's POV:

_Whoa…my hand brushed hers when I gave her luggage back to her. I felt something tingling inside me. What is this feeling?_

Cammie: So, are you here with a school group?

Zach: oh, yeah. But we also have to work here too. Since my school pretty much owns this ship.

Cammie: oh really? That's cool! What's your school?

Zach: its….Blackthorne.

**(A/N: Remember Cammie's group has to look for Blackthorne and Blackthorne has to look for Gallagher) **

**Hope you liked it!**


	4. Date Night

Cammie's POV

_Blackthorne?! Oh no…wait, it's a school group?! Whatever it is, I can't get involved, not _

_Again. Not with a non spy. I can't go through that again._

Zach: Cammie? Is there something wrong?

Cammie: uhh, no everything's fine

Zach: come on. You can't lie to me. What's on your mind?

Cammie's POV

_Crap! This guy can see right through me! This is bad._

Cammie: uhhh nothing. I-I gotta go. *runs off*

Zach's POV

_That was…odd. It's a good thing I got a good look at her room number from the key in her hand._

Cammie's POV

I burst into the room Bex and I shared and knocked on the adjoining door until Macey

and Liz came in. "What wrong?" Macey asked. "since YOU made me carry half of your

luggage, I was stumbling and I bumped into this guy around our age" I said.

"Ahh, I see. You like him" Macey said. I felt myself turn beet red. "No, I don't. Why

Would you say that?" I tried. "Come on Cammie. You know it's no use lying to me about

things like this." She said. "Alright, fine. So what if I did feel a spark when we brushed

hands-" I started but was cut off. "YOU FELT A SPARK?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY

THAT BEFORE?! THAT ONLY HAPPENS WITH TRUE LOVE!" Macey exclaimed.

"Well, anyways, if you'll let me finish, it wouldn't matter if I did because we can't be

together." I said. "Why not?" Bex asked. "He's from the BLACKTHORNE school!" I

exclaimed. "Blackthorne's a school?!" Liz exclaimed. "That can't be! The only

Blackthorne I could research was a drug dealing company!" Poor Liz. She looked about

ready to faint. All of a sudden we heard a knock on our door. Bex went to go get it.

"Uhh, hey. Is Cammie there?" someone asked. Bex turned around and gave me a sly

smile. "She's right here." She replied. I felt myself being pushed toward the door by

Macey. I stepped outside and closed the door. Even though the doors are closed, I knew

Macey, Liz, and Bex could still hear. They are spies after all. "So, whats up?" I asked

trying to play it cool. "I was just seeing if you made it back safely and also, I wanted to

ask if you'll hang out with me tonight." Zach said. _Aww! He wanted to make sure I made _

_it back safe? Of course it's safe. It's a cruise ship and I'm a spy!! I can take care of _

_myself! _I was about to say no when Macey opened the door and said "she'd love to". I

gave Macey a look and Macey mouthed to me that it would give me more information on

Blackthorne for our final and that she would cover for me when Mr. Solomon did his

'nightly inspections.' I guess it would be alright to go, considering it's a good way to get

information on Blackthorne. "I'd love to" I replied. "Great! So I'll see you at 6 then!" he

said. I nodded and walked back into my room. They all squealed. "I've got to get you

ready for you date tonight!" Macey exclaimed. I went through 3 hrs of pure torture. I

can't believe I'm about to think this but…I can't wait for tonight.


	5. Mixing Flavors

That evening, I was dressed in short dark wash denim shorts with a purple flowy tank.

My hair was in a messy side bun. He came to pick me up (at 6 pm exactly) and blindfolded me. "Where are you taking me?" I asked playfully, even though my senses were alert. "You'll see, but I promise you it's very fun." He replied. When we finally got to a room that was air conditioned, I felt him take off my blindfold and I saw….we were in the game room. I laughed out loud. "_This_ is really fun?" I asked. "Of course! We're gonna have a blast." He replied. Who knew he was a video game geek. "Here let's do the air hockey one first!" he exclaimed. When the game turned on, I smashed the puck toward his goal. I was sure it would go in, when he unexpectedly stopped it with his mallot. **(A/N: sorry, I don't know what they're called :l) **What the? How is that possible? I used my spy reflexes to win! "Sorry, that was good. But not good enough" he winked at me. Oh, it's on! We continued for about an hour before the score was tied, 0 to 0. This was impossible! The next thing I knew, Zach slid the puck with his mallot so fast, that it went into my goal. Ending the game with 0-1. I lost. "Aww, don't be a sore loser" he teased. I felt my face go red. "I'm not!" I replied. "It's okay, you don't have to hide it" he smirked. Ugh! This is so annoying! Next, we raced each other on the race car game. He was about to win, but I had a trick up my sleeve, I swerved on his left and slowed down a little, before I went full speed and accelerated ahead just as he was about to cross the finish line. "Yes! I won!" I exclaimed. "No fair. You cheated" He said. "Aww, don't be a sore loser" I said mocking him. He smiled. "Let's hit the sky deck and get something to eat." He said. I nodded and we made our way up to the sky deck. After we finished eating dinner, we moved on to the dessert. I got mint chocolate chip, and he got chocolate. I guess he saw me staring intently at his ice cream that he scooped a spoonful of it and held it out to me. I started to take the spoon, but he whacked my hand away. I had no choice as he spooned me some his ice cream. My face was burning. "Do you know what mint chocolate chip and chocolate ice cream tastes like mixed together?" he asked with a smirk on his lips. "Uh, no" I said completely falling for it. "Well let's see." He said as he leaned into me. I felt his lips on mine and I felt the mint ice cream I had and chocolate of his mix together to make Mint Chocolate Chip. After we pulled apart, I licked my lips. Mmm..I liked the new flavor, but I'd never admit that to him. Then he'd probably start making out with me. And I couldn't get too close to another non-spy. Not again. We were interrupted by Bex who called me on my phone. "Cammie! Get your butt back in here! Mr. Solomon didn't buy it! We were able to stall him by saying you were in the bathroom and he's going to inspect our room again in 5 minutes! Come on!" she whisper yelled. I hung up. "Oh no." I said. "Something wrong?" he asked. "My teacher's doing room inspection in 5 minutes and if I'm not there, I'm dead. "Well, that can't happen, now can it? You're lucky. I know a secret passageway" he said as he threw his ice cream away and led me toward a dim hallway. 3 minutes. Oh no. I'm done for.

**Liked It? Loved It? Hated It? JUST REVIEW IT!! Next chapter, all the couples meet and MORE ZAMMIE!!!**


	6. Mixing Flavors Part 2

**Sorry this is so short! I just wanted to update you guys a little before I start on the next chapter! This isn't the best one, and it falls under the category of possibly being redone. Depending what you guys want. Reviewwww. ;) Next chapter coming soon!**

"Come on Zach! I have 3 minutes left!" I exclaimed. "Relax, Cammie." He said, "the passage way I'm taking you will get you there in 2 minutes. We went through a number to turns and doors until finally we got to my door. "By the way, I never go to ask you, but what school are you here with?" Zach asked. "Um…Gallagher Academy" I replied hesitantly. As the news sank in, I saw his eyes widen and he stepped back cautiously. I turned to tell him thanks for a great night, but he was suddenly gone. I was about to look for him, when I spotted Mr. Solomon down the hall. I used my room key to unlock the door and found Bex pacing back and forth. "Finally!" she exclaimed as she grabbed me and hastily changed me into my pj's. "You had 27 seconds to spare, and I was getting worried!" she said. I made my way into my bed and wrapped myself in the covers 2 seconds before Mr. Solomon knocked on the door. I pretended to be asleep. "There she is, Mr. Solomon. See? I told you she was in the bathroom. She's been asleep for about 3 minutes now." Bex lied. "Hmmm, so you're saying she just miraculously got out of the bathroom 2 minutes after I checked?" he questioned. Bex gulped. "Yes, sir." She said. "I see…" he trailed off, narrowing his eyes, "well then, have a good night…" he said as he left. As soon as Bex closed the door, I sprung out of bed. Bex walked over to the adjoining door and knocked. Macey and Liz came over and sat on the bed. "Spill" Macey said. I sighed as I went over all the details that happened tonight, leaving out the part about his odd look on his face before he vanished. "oh my gosh!! Cammie's found love!" Liz gushed. We all continued talking until midnight when we finally decided to go to bed.


	7. I'll Be Your Hero

The next morning, I had no trouble getting up. "Well, this is interesting. I didn't have to threaten you for you to wake up!" Bex said. "It's because she wants to see Zachy so badly" Macey teased. I shrugged. "Someone's in a good mood today" Liz pointed out. After we got ready, we went up on the sky deck, checked in with Mr. Solomon and went to get food. After we got our breakfast, we found a table that seated 4 people and sat down. Bex on the left, Macey across from me, and Liz across from Bex. We were chatting, when I spotted Zach serving people. Macey looked over to where I was looking. "oooh, you can totally see his muscles from holding that tray and his abs through his muscle shirt. Great catch Cam." Macey approved. I blushed. I continued to stare at him, until he met my eyes. I waved at him, but he just blinked at me and walked off. I couldn't help feeling a little hurt inside.

Zach's POV

I was waiting on a table, when I felt someone's eyes bore into me. I turned to look at who it was and I locked eyes with Cammie. I saw her wave at me and I resisted the urge to wave back. She was from Gallagher Academy. She was "The Subject". I could not interfere with the mission. I walked off, and I knew she would be hurt. I felt like such a jerk.

Cammie's POV

He walked away. Even worse, my whole table was watching. "That jerk!" Macey said. "Cammie, don't worry. We'll make him pay. He can not do that to you." Bex said. "Yeah, we've got your back Cam" Liz chipped in. I shook my head. "No….I think I know why he did it." I said. "Is there something you left out yesterday?" Macey questioned. "Kinda….you see, he asked me what school I was from and I accidentally blurted out Gallagher and all of a sudden he looked at me funny, and stepped away from me. When I turned around, he was gone." I recalled for them. "Cammie, that's gonna jeapordize our mission! No one's supposed to know we're from Gallagher!" Liz said. "I know! I don't know what got into me" I replied. I felt horrible inside. "I think I know why you did it. You like him so much, you just felt the need like you couldn't hide anything from him." Macey said. I nodded. Somewhat like that. "But what happens if he asks you what you really are?" Bex asked, "are you gonna admit you're a spy?" she whispered. I shrugged. I really didn't know what would happen. "Well, whatever happens Cammie, we've still got your back" Liz said. I smiled and hugged them. "Thanks guys" I said. "Now chicas, we're gonna hit the pool!" Macey exclaimed. We all smiled and made our way to the pool.

When we got to the pool , we looked around. "Oooh, check out that guy." Bex said, pointing to a guy that was tanning on the side of the pool. He looked like a Greek God. "Well, Miss Thang, go and work your magic" Macey exclaimed and we shoved her toward him. She gave us one last wary look and headed over toward him. "Um, I'm just gonna go sit over there" Liz said pointing to a shaded area far away from the pool where another kid was sitting, using his laptop. "Of course, Liz. You and your laptop, even by the pool….or is there another reason why you wanna sit there" Macey asked wiggling her eyebrows and Liz blushed. We laughed and Liz headed towards the shaded area. "I was trying to find us a spot, when I noticed someone." "Hey Macey, isn't that Preston Winters over there?" I nudged Macey. "Oh great, I can't have a single break from politics while I'm on vacation." Macey complained. "Look out, he's heading our way." I said. "Macey McHenry! What a surprise to see you here?" Preston began. "I'll leave you to your business" I gestured to Macey and watched as she rolled her eyes. I laughed and walked the perimeter of the pool. That's when I noticed the lifeguard. He looked so familiar. Then it hit me. Zach. HE was the lifeguard! And seeing him with his shirt off was so mesmerizing. The guy was seriously hot stuff. All of a sudden, a man who'd been tanning stood up and walked over toward me. He had a ring on his finger. Who was this? "Um, can I help you?" I asked. "Your name, Cameron Morgan?" he asked. I nodded hesitantly. "I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with us, or die." he said. _What?!_ Who _was_ this dude? "Never!" I shouted as I tried running away and he easily caught me and pushed me into the deep end. He jumped in after me and tried holding my head down. I thrashed wildly until I felt the water burning in my lungs. I couldn't hold on much longer. All of a sudden, I felt his weight being lifted off of me. I silently thanked whoever did it. I heard a few punches. I felt myself being carried out of the water. "Cammie. Cammie! Answer me!" I tried looking to see who it was that was calling my name, but my vision was blurry. It sounded like Zach. I smiled a little before I went under. The last thing I saw with my vision blurred, was Bex, Macey, Liz rushing over, the man that attacked me unconscious and knocked out, and Zach's beautiful face hovering over me. Then I blacked out.

**I tried to make it extra long for you guys! Liked It? Loved It? Hated It? JUST REVIEW IT!!!**


	8. Visiting Dad

**This is just a little short story about what happened between Chapter 7 and 8. This is what happened while Cammie was out of it.**

Cammie's POV

I felt the blackness consume me. I could see a light up ahead. I looked closer and saw my father. "Dad?" I asked. He came closer and nodded. "Hello Cammie" my dad replied. I felt so much joy! My dad was here! With me! "Oh, daddy! I missed you so much! What happened to you?" I exclaimed while throwing my arms around him. "Oh my darling I've missed you too, how much you've grown! You're so beautiful now sweetheart." He smiled sadly, "before I answer your questions, come with me. I have something to show you." He led me toward the light, and when we were through, I found myself in the middle of a grassy meadow filled with flowers and a lovely creek. _Wow…this is beautiful. _"This is amazing!" I told my dad. "It is, isn't it?" he answered. "Now, about your questions, you know what happened when Joe Solomon and I went on that mission and I never returned right?", he began as I nodded, "Turns out, there's an organization called the Circle of Caven that was after me because of a disk I created. They wanted it. And they were willing to do anything to get to it. They started with Joe first, because they knew they'd get to me. But I knew it too. I secretly passed the disk onto Joe before he ran out. He expected them to chase after him, but they let him go. I was the one they want. Their leader, Michael Horton, did not want to let him go though. He shot at Joe, and I ran in to save my best friend. That's right, Cammie, I took the bullet for him. Joe was oblivious to that though. That's why he didn't know what happened to me. I knew I was dying, but they still tortured me and searched for the disk. I didn't realize, that they would be after you and your mother too." he replied remorsefully. "So…that man was from the Circle of Caven?" I asked. "Yes, his name is Kent O'Leary. He was sent by Michael to eliminate you." he answered. "So….does that mean, I'm dead?" I asked. "No, you're not." my dad answered, "now it's time for you to go back. It was great seeing you though, my sweet little girl." "NO!!! I want to stay with you! I miss you! I can't live without you!" I protested. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but it's not time for you to join me yet darling." He said. "No!! I don't wanna live! I wanna stay with you!" I pleaded. "Goodbye, my daughter. Be safe." He said, as he started to fade. "NO!! DAD!!" I begged, reaching out to him. "Goodbye, Cammie. Promise me, you'll try to live" was the last thing I heard before he faded completely, and the light engulfed my back toward the present day. I felt my lungs burning and aching, and I felt lightheaded. I heard people screaming my name as I struggled to open my eyes. My memories about what happened came back to me. _No dad! I don't wanna live! Come get me! _I pleaded in my head. _Promise.._ was his very faint reply. I gave in. I whispered, "I…I promise. I love you dad".


	9. What is Zach's true identity?

**(A/N: I will most likely be updating on weekends because during the week, I have school and TONS of homework! I'll write stories during first period and throughout the day, and I type them up and publish them on Fridays. So people have time to read and review them during the week.)**

**ALSO, I have writers' block so this isn't the best of chapters. This is going in the section of possibly redoing. You decide. Although, I'm keeping the last section (Cammie's POV section) because I like it. **

**Hope you like this treat! R&R please!!!**

Zach's POV

I saw a man push Cammie into the deep end. He tried holding her head down. This man must be from the Circle of Caven, we've heard about from Dr. Steve. I jumped in, threw the man off her, punched him a few times until he was unconscious. I really didn't care if her friends or anyone found out who I really am. I just needed Cammie to be safe and live. I knew I was a jerk for avoiding her, but still. I didn't want her to drown to death. I lifted her out of the water and heard Grant, Jonas, and her 3 friends rush over. I laid her down on the side of the pool and started giving CPR to her. My lips felt amazing on hers, and before I knew it, I was unconsciously kissing her. "Um, dude. I don't mean to ruin your "fun" he smirked, "but I say we should save her first." _Crap._ I started blowing air into her lungs while compressing her chest. _Come one Cammie. Don't leave me now. I'm so sorry I ignored you. I promise, I won't do that anymore. You mean the world to me. So please, LIVE. Even if I'm not there…beside you. _I could've sworn I saw her smile before she blacked out. I felt something tugging at my heartstrings. I'd never felt this way before. Heck, this didn't even happen when my parents went MIA. So, you can understand how surprised I was to feel something painful deep inside me. I checked her pulse. I was beating faintly, I rushed her to the infirmary quickly. I waited outside the infirmary door with my head in my hands and slumped on the floor. I heard 3 people approach but I didn't move from my spot. "So, how'd you know where the right spots to punch that dude were?" I heard a girl ask. I didn't answer. "Hello? We're talking to you there" another girl asked me and I sensed someone's foot coming toward me. I unconsciously grabbed it before it could make impact. "What the- who the bloody hell do you think you are, catching it like that!" a girl with a British accent asked me. I finally replied, "you should know, after all you guys are spies, aren't you? Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, and Macey McHenry." I said without lifting my head. I smiles a little when they didn't answer.

Bex, Macey, and Liz's POV

What the-?! How'd he know our names? We never told him that and he didn't even look up! Who exactly _is_ he?!

Cammie's POV

My visit with dad left me extremely sad. I didn't want to live, I wanted to stay with him. But…I made a promise to him. I promised him I would try to live. He knows me so well, he knows I always keep my promises. When I visited him, I never noticed it until now, but I couldn't feel any damages to my body. I heard someone screaming my name. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. It's like someone sealed my eyes shut. I felt someone lifting me up and carrying me away somewhere. _No! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay here!_ I tried fighting back, but it was no use. My body wasn't responding to me. Then, pictures of my friends and family flashed before my eyes. They lingered on a picture of Zach the longest. _Zach…_now I remember my reason for living. Him. I'll live for him. _I'll see you eventually dad, just hopefully not too soon,_ I thought.I could've sworn I faintly saw him smiling and waving goodbye at me one last time before he faded, and I drifted in and out of consciousness.

**(A/N: I will most likely be updating on weekends because during the week, I have school and TONS of homework! I'll write stories during first period and throughout the day, and I type them up and publish them on Fridays. So people have time to read and review them during the week.**

**ALSO, I have writers' block so this isn't the best of chapters. This is going in the section of possibly redoing. You decide. Although, I'm keeping the last section (Cammie's POV section) because I like it. **

**Hope you like this treat! R&R please!!!**


	10. Excellent

My senses started coming back to me. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and found 8 pairs of eyes boring into mine. But I only had eyes for Zach. "Cammie! You're awake!" Liz gushed. I tore my eyes away from Zach's and they scanned over her face, finally registering who it was. "Hey Liz" I tried to say but it came out sounding more like a croak. "She won't be able to talk for a while" the nurse said handing me a whiteboard and marker, "So for the next few days, she'll have to write down what she wants to say." I quickly wrote on the whiteboard _Hey Liz, Bex, and Macey. _They took one look at the whiteboard and embraced me in hugs, crying tears of joy. Which is bad, because as a spy, our emotions are our biggest weakness. The enemy could use it against us.

The next few days went by so quickly. I spent each and every waking moment writing on my little whiteboard.

"Finally! Today's Friday, girls and do you know what that means?!" Bex exclaimed. We all looked at each other with confusion in our minds. "It's been exactly a week since Cam lost her voice! Now it's time to see if her voice is back." Bex explained. "Wait, let's have the guys join us too" Macey said. Liz, Macey, and Bex flew out of the room so fast that I blinked once and they were back with the guys. Wow. They were good. "Alright, are you ready Cam?" Liz asked. I shook my head no. "Too bad, you're doing it anyway. Go!" Bex said. I opened my mouth to speak and….nothing came out. "Oh come on, Cam. It's not that hard. See? Blah blah blah…." Grant droned on and on. "Oh, shut up will you? I'm already so nervous, I-" I started before I realized I could talk. "I can talk!" I exclaimed. Bex, Liz, and Macey immediately jumped up and started hugging me. "I knew you could!" Bex exclaimed. "So good to your voice!" Macey said. "Missed you" Liz said. "Now that Cam, has her voice back, let's play a game. Truth or Dare." Macey said mysteriously. "Way to celebrate my voice returning" I teased Macey. "Let's play in our bedroom you guys." Liz said. Macey, Liz, Bex, Grant, and Jonas went off ahead. "It's nice hearing your voice again" Zach whispered in my ear. I blushed. "I'll race you to the room" I said. "You're on" he replied. "On your mark, get set, GO!!" Unfortunately I had to say 'go'. Zach bolted on the 'get set' part. "You're such a cheater!" I yelled after him. I immediately ran after him. In the midst of all the racing, I should've realized something that was very wrong. Spies run faster than normal civilians. I should've noticed that I was unable to keep up with him when I should've been able to pass him easily. I soon would pay for all these things I overlooked. But the worst thing that I overlooked, was a man, in the crowd, watching us race across the whole ship, smiling an evil smile, and uttering a single word. before disappearing into the crowd. "Excellent….."


	11. Truth or Dare

Zach won, obviously, since he cheated. By the time we reached the room, Macey already had the bottle set up and everyone was in a circle. I went to sit by the girls, and Zach went to go sit by the guys. Macey spun the bottle first and it landed on Jonas. "Truth or Dare Anderson" **(A/N: I don't know his real last name. I don't think it was mentioned in the book)** I almost felt bad for him, the poor kid was shaking so much. "Uhhhhh T-t-t-truth" he finally stuttered out. "Do you or do you not wanna get with Liz?" she questioned. "Uhhhh…." He stuttered while his face turned beet red. He wasn't the only one who's face was heating up. I saw Liz's face was too from the corner of my eye. "That's what I thought" Macey said sounding triumphant. Jonas breathed a sigh of relief and spun the bottle. It landed on Bex. "Um, okay Bex. Truth or Dare?" he asked nervously. "Dare" Bex said grinning from ear to ear. "Uh uh uh I dare you to, lick the bottom of Grant's foot" he said nervously. Bex shrugged and went over to Grant. She took off his sock and licked the top part of his foot. Smart. She didn't lick the dirty part. Of course Grant screamed like a maniac. "Easy." Bex said as if she'd done this a million times before. She spun the bottle and it landed on Zach. _Oh, this should be interesting_. "Alright Zachary. Truth or Dare" Bex asked. "Dare." he said. _Oh what a daredevil,_ I thought. I dare you, to kiss Cammie." Bex said smiling. _I should've seen this coming._ He smirked. "No problem". He strode over to me and sat down beside me. Even though we'd done this before, my heart couldn't stop pounding nervously in my chest. He slowly leaned in and I closed my eyes. I felt his lips on mine and pretty soon, our lips were moving together in sync. I heard everyone clearing their throats, but we ignored them. He had just pushed me down on the floor when Macey walked over and pulled us apart. "Okay that enough! Jeez, you guys were sucking face" she muttered. We laughed and I sat up straight. This time, Zach stayed beside me. "Hey, hey, hey lover boy." Grant said, "you have to come back over here. It's the rules." Zach shrugged, took one last longing look at me and walked over to sit in his original place, never taking his eyes off of me. Zach spun the bottle and it landed on....me. He smirked. Oh great. "Truth or Dare, Cam" he asked me. "Truth" I said. There was no way I was taking a dare from him. "Alright, did you enjoy that?" he smirked. Oh great. "No." I said. I could feel a blush creeping up my cheek. He apparently noticed that. "Liar. You did." He said sounding triumphant. "Alright, alright fine." I admitted. "Good, so then I should do that more often." I blushed wildly and he smirked. Everyone laughed. I spun the bottle to get them to stop and it landed on Macey. "Alright Mace. Truth or Dare?" I smiled. "Dare" she said like the daredevil she was. "I dare you, to go into the bathroom and lick the toilet water" I said. Everyone made disgusted faces. Macey turned pale white. "Don't worry, I did some research and it says that statistically, toilet water is cleaner than regular water." Liz said trying to help. Why she researched that in the first place was beyond me. We all watched as she went to the bathroom and dipped her tongue in slowly. We made retching noises and returned to our spot on the ground. Macey came back and said "it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be". She spun the bottle and it landed on Grant. "Alright, hot shot. Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to run down this hallway in nothing but your boxers." She said. He grinned. "My pleasure" he stripped off everything but his boxers and ran down the hallway shouting "Freedom!" until an old lady smacked him on the head with a cane. We were all laughing like crazy when he came back. He spun the bottle and it landed on Liz. "Truth or Dare" he asked. "Truth" she said nervously. "Do you have a thing for my man, Jonas here?" he asked. Liz's face turned beet red but she nodded vigorously. Jonas's face looked relieved. Liz spun the bottle and it landed on Bex. "Truth or Dare Bex?" Liz asked. "Truth, I already did a dare" Bex said. "Do you have a thing for Grant" Liz asked. Bex stopped and paled before nodding slowly. "Yeahh baby." Grant said jumping up and down and whooping. I guess he has a thing for her too. Bex spun the bottle and it landed on Zach. "Truth or Dare, Goode?" she asked. "Truth" he said. Bex smiled. All the laughing stopped suddenly and the room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop when Bex asked the question. "Who are you really?"


	12. Spy

**Partial Credit to: cammiemorganrules for giving me some ideas of what to include in this chapter!**

**Zach's POV**

"Who are you?" As soon as Bex uttered those words, I knew that this wasn't a game of truth or dare anymore. It was beyond that. Grant and Jonas looked at me expectantly. "You girls should know, after all you are from the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, but that's not what it really is, it's also a school for girl spies too." I smirked. There was pure silence for 34 seconds. Cammie slowly got up and closed the door, locking it behind her. Bex, Liz, and Macey went around the room. Probably searching for bugs. When they were done, they quietly sat back down. "How do you know this?" Cammie asked quietly. I took a deep breath, looked her in the eyes and said, "spy" while I pointed to myself. They all looked like they'd been slapped in the face, Liz and Cammie especially.

**Cammie's POV**

"I should've seen this coming" Liz said, looking disappointed, "Girls can be spies?!" Grant said laughing. _Probably not the smartest thing to say in Bex's company_. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bex screeched and started mauling him. "So…you girls can hack into the most secured systems and firewalls too?" Jonas asked nervously. We all nodded and Macey said, "but our girl, Liz, here is the best. She can do it under one minute" Liz blushed and Jonas looked impressed. _Aww. _"Really? Cause our boy, Jonas, here can do it under 45 seconds." Grant boasted. "Is that a challenge?" Bex asked, standing up. "You bet it is" Grant replied standing up also. "Our girl can beat your boy's ass any day." Bex retorted. "Pfft. As if! Our boy can whoop your girl's ass anytime, anywhere." Grant replied back. Bex got so worked up, she started chasing him down the halls. We ran after them, hoping to prevent them from getting us in trouble. We heard a loud crash, then another. The first was from Bex and Grant crashing into the ship's manager/director who was carrying many important plaques. When they fell, they shattered. The second crash came from Liz crashing into an ancient potted plant after slipping on the waxed floor with her socks. "Oopsie Daisy" Liz said. By now, the manager/director was furious! "ALL OF YOU! SWABBING THE DECKS!! 7 AM SHARP!! DON'T BE LATE!!" he yelled.

_Hmm…this should be interesting. I wonder what's gonna happen with 7 teenagers with a hose, and a bucket of soapy water? Pure. Chaos. _

**A/N: Sorry if it kind of sucks, I just wanted to get to the next Zammie moment faster. MAJOR ZAMMIE FLIRTING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!**


	13. An Explosive Argument

It was 5 in the morning when I got up and woke up Macey. She seemed really pissed at

first but softened up after I explained the plan to her. We took air horns from the closet in

our cabin room and counted to three. On three, we pressed the button and the sound of

two air horns pulsed through the room. Bex and Liz woke up screaming bloody hell.

Well, Bex did. Liz just looked scared and clutched her blanket. "What in bloody hell did

you do _that _for?" Bex screamed. "Well it's 5 in the morning and remember? We have

DETENTION because of YOU TWO!" I yelled back. "And I have to do everyone's hair

and makeup." Macey said calmly.

After everyone had showered and gotten primped for the day, we all made our way towards the Lounge Deck where we would eat our breakfast before we reported to the director. We walked in and got our food and looked for the boys. We found them on the middle of the room with a table for seven. Perfect. We walked up and sat down. Unfortunately, the boys had planned for this so there was one seat beside Zach, one seat beside Grant, one seat beside Jonas, and one seat beside the empty seat next to Zach. We were really hoping we could sit together on one end of the table on the boys on the other side so we could talk and gossip with each other without the boys cutting in, but it looked like we couldn't do that. I wanted to test how much Zach still liked me after knowing that I was a spy so I let Macey take the seat next to Zach while I sat next to her, Bex sat in the empty seat next to Jonas, and Liz sat in the empty seat next to Grant. For a second, it was fun watching the boys scrunch their eyebrows in confusion. They were all looking at one another and as if a silent message had been passed between them, they all started moving at once. Zach scooted his chair out, slid Macey over, and put his chair in between us. As soon as I got slid over, Grant stood up and moved Bex's chair (with her still in it!) next to his chair and Jonas got up and slid his chair in between Bex and Liz. So our new sitting positions were Macey, Zach, Me, Grant, Bex, Jonas, and Liz. Now Macey, Bex, Liz, and I had no hope of gossiping with one another without including the boys in the conversation.

"Ugh Liz, don't you hate waking up this early?" Bex asked Liz while glaring and Macey and me. "Ugh, definitely!" Liz said disgustedly, also glaring at us. I guess they're still mad at us for waking them up so early this morning. Well, 4 can play at that game. "I turned to Macey, but I had to lean forward so much, because Zach was between us. "Gee Macey, I think Bex and Liz are overreacting too much." I said. "Oh I know, I mean. We wouldn't have to wake them up, that early if they hadn't gotten us detention in the _first _place!" Macey retorted. Bex and Liz must have forgotten that they were speaking to each other because then they started lashing out at Macey and me. Before we knew it, it had turned into a full on brawl. Just then, Grant had to be stupid and say "Chick fights are so hot." I'm pretty sure Grant should've stayed quiet because just then, Bex punched him in the face. "That's it, I'm DONE with you two!" Bex screamed at me and Macey. "FINE!" I yelled back. "FINE!" Macey screamed. "FINE! COME ON LIZ!" Bex gestured to Liz. We all scooted our chair backs and stormed out of the room. Both of us going in different directions, leaving the boys wondering what in the world just happened.

It was time for our detention so Macey and I headed toward the pool deck. We stood as far away from Bex and Liz as possible.

"Alright kids. Your job is to swab the deck with these brooms and buckets of soapy water, and you may use those hoses over there to help you. And I want to see these decks, as clean as possible. That means they must be squeaky clean. I want them to shine! Of course, you can't take all day, the pool opens in 3 hours. Chop chop. Now, if you need me, I will be in my office." he added as we walked away toward his office.

I grabbed a bucket and a sponge and started scrubbing the floor. We all worked in silence for a while until I felt water pressure hit me and I screamed. "oops. I guess it was on maximum." Zach snickered. Oh I know he did that on purpose. I took my bucket and pretended to slip and dumped it on his head. "_oops"_ I mocked him. "Oh you're gonna pay for that!" he laughed and threw soapy water at me. I screamed and tried to defend myself against water_. Yeah, that didn't work so well_.

Soon, everyone was having a water fight, I looked over and saw Liz and Bex soaking wet, getting chased around by Jonas and Grant. Of course, Bex and Liz and gotten me and Macey with soapy water balloons since they were still a bit pissed. Where they got those balloons? I had no idea. That was when I finally realized that the whole pool area was covered in soap and water. We had made an even bigger mess then when we started! I was about to point that out when something caught my eye. Being the pavement artist that I am, I saw that there was a tiny lever that blended in with the color of the railing. I pulled it and I saw one side of the railing (along the ship) sink into the ground and up popped a wooden plank. And underneath, where the plank had been, was an opening into part of the ship. It looked like it was a hiding place for something!

**? POV**

I watched as the spies were having fun playing on the pool deck instead of working. Just then, I noticed one of them notice the tiny lever on the railing that we had tried to hide so well. _Oh no. I hope she doesn't notice the secret entrance! _I watched as she noticed the plank. I prayed she wouldn't look underneath, but of course she did. _She noticed it!_ It was time to take things into my own hands. I gritted my teeth, and rolled a gray ball out onto the pool deck. My orders were to bring the girl back alive. _I'm sorry boss. _I hesitantly pressed the green button and I heard the gigantic explosion, and felt the heat of the flames on my face.


	14. Keep Holding On

**(A/N: WOO HOO! 82 reviews for 13 chappys. Yeah **** gahh. I love you guys. Let's try to hit 100+ please.) **

**Cammie POV**

I should've anticipated this. I should've expected that with unwanted discoveries, comes a consequence. I heard the sound of a metal ball rolling toward me, and I automatically turned toward it. I was prepared to warn everyone else who were still playing around, not noticing their surroundings. Which I repeat, is bad for a spy. Suddenly, I felt like someone was staring daggers at me. It gave me chills. The hair on my neck stood up. _Who's there? _I looked around frantically, but unfortunately, I didn't have enough time. The next thing I knew there was an gigantic explosion. I could feel the heat on my face and I knew that something had been scorched. I might end up with third degree burns. The force of the impact blew me back. I felt my head bang into a metal pole and I could feel something hot and wet oozing into my eyes. Then, it blew me over the wooden plank and I struggled to hang on. I looked down, squinting through the hot liquid. I saw a drop of it fall toward the ocean, and it was dark red. Blood. I knew, that if I let go, the speed the boat was going on and the force of gravity, would surely kill me and at this rate, it seemed like I would pass out soon. I felt so weak, I didn't know how much longer I could hold on.

**Zach POV**

I was having fun spraying soap and bubbles all over Grant and Jonas, and I was about to dump a whole bucket of soapy water on my Gallagher Girl, but I heard something odd. It was very faint, but it was the sound of a metal ball. Weird. What would something like that be doing here. I looked around for it, and I finally found it. It was near Cammie and it looked like she noticed it too. All of a sudden, there was a light flashing and I knew it was a bomb. I was about to call out to her when it suddenly went off. The force of it blew the rest of us back toward the pool, but unluckily for Cammie, it blew her right off the ship! "CAMMIE!" I yelled. I was NOT losing my Gallagher Girl. I knew I had blood on my face, I could feel it. I knew the others had some too but right now, I only cared for my Gallagher Girl. I had heard a sickening crunch after something hitting a metal pole and I think I knew what it might've been. I scrambled to look over the railing and saw her hanging on for dear life onto a wooden plank. _Huh? A wooden plank? How'd that get there? It wasn't there before._ She had blood oozing into her eyes and she looked like she had a concussion. She would die if she let go. I grabbed onto her hands and tried pulling her up, but the boat suddenly started gaining speed and it was getting harder and harder to hold on. I felt myself slipping and I thought I was a goner. I definitely did not expect to feel someone grabbing onto my ankles and pulling me back. I looked over my shoulder at Grant who was holding my ankles. When Grant started slipping, Bex grabbed on, then Macey, then Liz, then Jonas. We were all dangling there off the side of the ship that was going to fast. I could feel our hands slipping….

**? POV**

After I blew up them up, I watched as they all grabbed onto to each other for dear life. I slowly started walking away. I don't regret what I did. It was for their own good. _So long Cameron Morgan._ _You will be dearly missed. _I made my way station. Unknowing that one of them had seen me. Had seen my face. Knew who I am.

**Cammie POV**

I felt Zach grab my arms and I felt grateful…until started slipping. I panicked again but only for a while, because I felt the rest of my friends grabbing on too. My hands started slipping and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I blacked out. I saw movement out of the corner of my eyes, and I saw a dark figure slip out from the shadows. _Could that be the one that was glaring at me?_ The figure moved into brief light and I knew who it was instantly. I gasped. _No, it can't be! Then, this whole place is a trap? _Before I could ponder it over anymore, I felt myself losing conciousness. Everything became blurry and my vision clouded over. Everything was shaking and the last thing I saw before I blackened out was Zach screaming something to me. _Looks like I'll be waking up in a hospital room yet again…as long as I don't die first. _I felt my hands losing strength and they let go completely.

**(A/N: Ooooh. Suspense. This story is definitely not over, I think it may be a LONGGG story like 20, 30 or 40 chappys long. Since I keep getting really good ideas and I always end up extending the story then how long I originally intended it. Also because you guys keep reviewing and it makes my day and it makes me feel so good about myself that I really want to make you guys happy. Btw, I really want 100 reviewssss. PLEASEEEEEEEEE. Thank you. OH and this chappy is dedicated to my English teacher who gave me a C+ on my essay. Take that, Mrs. M I got 82 reviews sayin' they loved my story. SUCK ITTTT. Kay thanks you guys! Til next time!)**


	15. Gravity Takes Over

**(A/N: I'm soo sorry for not updating in like months and I'm going to make that up to you by posting daily…I hope. There are gonna be SOME GALLAGHER GIRLS 4 SPOILERS IN THIS CHAPTER SO DON'T READ UNLESS YOU ALREADY READ GG4! Anyways, AHHH I'm soo excited! 14 chapters and I have 103 reviews from 83. You guys are AWESOME and you really helped me achieve my goal! So for now, I'll give you guys a little sneak peak at the next chapter that I'm currently working on. ENJOYY! And thanks again! (: )**

**Cammie's POV**

_Cameron. _I had to be dreaming. _Cameron. _There it is again, a faint voice, calling out to me…._Dad? Dad? Is that you? _It's my dad again. I knew it. I failed him. He slowly came into sight. _Dad, I'm sorry I failed you yet again. But I think this time…I might be joining you…for GOOD._

**Zach's POV**

Her hand let go and I immediately grasped her wrist. She's not getting away from me that easily. I could feel everyone slipping and I anticipated that we were all going to die if we let go. I couldn't lose her. Her more than anyone else. She was…special to me….

**Bex's POV**

Uh oh. Things were looking bad. Cammie's gone completely unconscious, Zach's trying hard to hold her. The sweat from my hands were starting to make things VERY SLIPPERY. Things could turn out bad…and this is all my fault…

**Grant's POV**

Ohh lord. This is NOT happening. This cannot be good. I'm too young to die! And I'm NOT letting my best friend fall. NOT EVER. And I can't drag Bex down with me either, I mean she's awesome. I didn't get to tell her how I felt about her. I mean, sometimes we get into arguments but that's just how I flirt with her. By flirguing. Yeah, that's it. Flirguing.

**Macey's POV**

This is bad, but Cam's been there for me for so long. I can't let her down. I can't lose one of my best friends…I mean…I love that girl to death! I really hope she makes it…but it's gonna be hard to hold on. I broke my arm during that explosion and that's the arm that's holding on at this moment and the pain is just UNBEARABLE. But I can do this….just suck it up Mace…suck it up….

**Liz's POV**

Oh no. oh no. oh no. This is a trap. I know I have to save Cam and the others, but you know what a klutz I am! I trip over my own feet! How in the world am I gonna be able to save everyone?

**Jonas's POV**

Zach and Grant are both my best friends and Liz is just amazing. Which is why I can't let any of them down. I have a plan how to get us out. Unfortunately we need all of us, and something tells me that Cammie's not with us anymore…uh oh. Things are bad. No one's holding on to anything but each other anymore…gravity was starting to take over…

**Everyone's POV**

Oh no! This is it! We're falling! It's the end….

**OR IS IT? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ;)**


	16. And the traitor is?

**Hey guys, please check out my new story The Spy Games: Make It or Break It Edition! It's based off the plot for Make It or Break It!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check it out and tell me what you guys think!**

**Thank You! Now on to the story! (:**

CPOV

I woke up with a start, breathing heavily. I looked around the dark, dim room. _Oh, it's just a bad dream_. I thought to myself.

I went back to sleep. Just as I was about to continue my sleep, my eyes popped open. What I just realized what I

should've realized earlier. Wait a minute, this isn't our room. I tried moving toward the door but I suddenly got jerked back

by my left wrist. I turned to look at what pulled me back and saw that I was tied to a pole. Along with my other friends who were

unconscious. "Guys." I whispered to them, shaking them. "Guys!" I said louder. I shook Macey's shoulder and her head lolled to the

side when I realized there was blood on the other side of her face. "Oh my god..." I panicked. I did the same to my other friends

and found that everyone had at least some part of their face all bloody. And I didn't even get a chance to check myself, since

at the moment, i was all numb from head to toe. I heard voices coming down from the hallway and I pretended to still be knocked out.

The door opened and a voice said "Looks like they're all still knocked out". Oh my god...I know that voice! It sounded like...

Edward Townsend. "Good job knocking them into the ocean J. That's the only way we could've caught them and held them captive."

Townsend continued. "I thought you said this was just their Cove Ops Final" a voice I recognized to well answered. "You fell into

my trap J. You're not cut out for a CIA operative. You're too trusting. You believe anyone who says they know where your best friend,

Matthew Morgan, is. You're so naive. You also didn't realize that I used you in order to finally capture you. I mean really, these kids are your

weakness. It wasn't hard to figure that out. Sleep tight now, J. I hope you learned your lesson." Townsend said and it was followed by a dull

smack of something being slapped on the skin and the sound of something falling. I replayed everything they said in my

mind, that means that the man I saw who blew up up over the railing of the ship was...JOE SOLOMON!

oh no.

Unfortunately, I gasped slightly but the 2 trained CIA (with perfect hearing) heard me. "SOMEONE'S AWAKE! THEY HEARD EVERYTHING WE JUST SAID!

GUARDS, FIND THEM AND KNOCK EM OUT." I tried to stay perfectly still and just as I thought I was going to get away with it, someone

big and buffed smashed his foot down on my face, I heard something crack before I blackened out...yet again.

**(Sorry it was really short, I sort of got writer's block and i'm running out of ideas but I wanted to make you guys happy so I wrote a little bit. I tried to make the characters pertain to the OGSY book but I think Townsend is a tad bit OOC. No Zammie in this one, sorry! There will be some in the future! Promise!)**


End file.
